RWBY: The Beacon Brainfart (working title)
by KarmaPuppy
Summary: Jaune Arc was never really special. he was as ordinary as they come, but one fateful day at Beacon he got presented with an opportunity. will he seize the moment and change everything, and if he does. what will change? (Cheesy nondescript description. Check) Jaune X Multiple probably


**Prologue**

'Twas a lovely day at Beacon academy of hunting and training. Most people were going about their everyday business except one student in particular.

Who is the student in question? Well none other than everyones favourite dense goofball Jaune Arc.

`Oh of vourse i never had a chance with Weiss.` He thought to himself. `I mean duh. Look at her, so perfect and beautiful and then look at me. Just a nobody who forged his way into this place. I guess i'll just… you know go to bed and forget this whole thing happened'`

After just stumbling upon Weiss asking Neptune to the ball Jaunes confidence was at an all time low. `might as well not even go`. Was his final thought before falling into a deep slumber.

But little did he know that everything was about to change.

 **Act I:** **The Call.**

As Professor Port was droning on about what appeared to be the time he strangled an ursa with his diaper at the ripe age of 2, Jaune was busy trying not to think about Weiss. Somehow he had not gotten over the rejection yet.

'If only i were cooler' he thought. 'then she would notice me. But how does one go about becoming cool?' he mentally asked himself. He looked at his friends and tried to figure out why they were so cool. 'well Yang is very sociable and usually knows how to get around situations. Plus she's crazy strong' and good looking with that beautiful hair and the curves…. wait now i'm getting off track.' Jaune mentally berated himself.

'alright what about Pyrrha?' he thought

'she's also very strong and kind. I mean she has helped me so much this year. Not only with training but also just in general. Without her i probably would be dead or just bullied into submission. She also has the most amazing eyes. Why haven't i noticed that before?' Jaune asked himself internally right before noticing the professor had asked him a question.

"What did you say professor? Sorry i wasn't really paying attention."

" Oh but i merely wanted to know how you would handle a black striped moon gobbler while armed with only a belt"

' A what?!' Jaune mentally exclaimed while the professor watched expectantly.

"uuuh tie the belt around its beak sir?" was the final stuttered answer.

Excellent my boy! This is exactly the type of knowledge that can make the difference in a life or death situation. The jolly professor heartily chuckled while Jaune let out a sigh of relief.

At lunch Jaune Arc was nervously trying to understand why he never noticed how good looking most of his friends were. He kept stealing glances at his various female friends as they dined. Luckily no one seemed to notice the blonde and just kept talking.

All was well until suddenly Jaune's scroll started ringing. The entire mess hall went silent and the only thing that could be heard was some really loud rock song (enter Last Resort-Papa Roach)

"woah there Jaune". Said Yang with a big smirk on her face.

" Huh i didn't peg you as the edgy type. But aren't you gonna answer that?"

Jaune finally breaking out of his stupor realised he had been letting the song play for quite a while and tapped answer.

"Hello Jaune guess who it is? I'll give you a clue, she's really beautiful and your favourite big sister".

"Jennifer?"

 **Act II: Wind of Change**

" _Jennifer?"_

"Why are you calling me and why now? We haven't even talked for years and suddenly you just call out of nowhere and talk like everything is fine?!"

The normally happy, go lucky personality of Jaune Arc was gone and replaced by a visage of anger.

All of team (J)NPR and RWBY watched in horror as the Jaune they knew and loved seemed to be gone with the wind.

"well maybe we woul've talked more if YOU Didn't run away!"

Jaune's sister seemed equally angry and what she said seemed to have struck a chord in Jaune as his face immediatly softened and instead adopted a rather downcast look.

"i'm… sorry". He finally said

"i shouldn't have taken out my frustrations on you".

" I'm sorry too. You know mom's been really worried about you.

Jaune sighed.

"yeah i'll call her after this and tell her i'm fine."

"Now for the real reason you called?"

"Oh… uh yeah." It seemed she had almost forgotten the real reason she called.

"How would you like a weapon upgrade?"


End file.
